The principles of the invention are particularly useful for displaying analog signals, and, although devices are known in the prior art for providing a visual display of analog signals, none of these devices is as compact and as simple in construction and operation as the device of the invention. In addition, prior art devices and circuits for operating them do not provide a display of a continuous bar of light whose length is changeable.